bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Nisemonogatari (anime series)
Nisemonogatari (偽物語) is the anime adaptation of Nisemonogatari, the third part of the Monogatari Series. It is the second Monogatari ''adaptation from studio Shaft. It is the first to be directed by Tomoyuki Itamura, who went on to direct the rest of the TV series while Bakemonogatari director Tatsuya Oishi went through development hell working on Kizumonogatari. Like most Shaft works, it's also "chief directed" by Akiyuki Shinbo. Based on the two volumes of the original novel, it follows the story of Koyomi Araragi and his experiences after the events in ''Bakemonogatari. For this addition of the series, Araragi's sisters act as the main focus. It's a common misunderstanding to think Nisemonogatari was written as a "fan fiction" of sorts by the author and was never supposed to be published, and albeit not completely false, this is somewhat misleading. This belief stems from the fact Nisio Isin (the author) said in one of his afterwords for Nisemonogatari he wrote it as a hobby. However, it's important to note he says the same to almost every single volume of the series, and continues to say it to this day. The series aired from January 8th, 2012 to March 18th in Japan with 11 episodes total. Plot The anime series begins about a month after ''Bakemonogatari ''during summer break. Episode List Presentation As the first adaptation under another director, the series attempts to replicate the predecessor's style, not doing anything too drastic to differentiate itself. Almost all common techniques return, including identical colored screen flashes. The following lists notable techniques that are either new or altered slightly. Non-literal / Teleporting Locations and Mayoi appear in a theater-like location before ending up back in a city street where they started. ]] Arguably, a lot of visuals, including locations, in the first adaptation weren't meant to be taken literally, but this new technique depicts characters seemingly teleporting to alternate locations, especially to compliment the dialogue. Prior to this, scenes generally stood still, with characters only being shown in one location at a time and setting a new scene before showing them in another. In addition some areas, such as Kanbaru's House, are extremely exaggerated, with a conveyor belt, signs, and shovels set around to compliment the scattered books being cleaned up. Locations prior never had this level of exaggeration. Screen Flashes Colored screen flashes appear to be mostly identical and hold the same purpose. Flashes showing dates appear to be used more commonly. Alternate Color Palettes / Intense Lighting Effects Unlike before, color palettes of characters generally stay the same throughout, although intense lighting effects seem to be used even more frequently. Occasionally, this intense lighting affects the colors of characters. Real-life Footage & Imagery Compared to the first adaptation, real-life imagery is used a lot less. One instance includes brief footage of an egg frying when describing the fire sisters. Music Satoru Kōsaki returned as the music producer for the series. The series features an ending theme song by ClariS and ryo of supercell entitled Naisho no Hanashi."Nisemonogatari Anime's Ad with ClariS/Ryo Theme Posted (Updated)". Anime News Network. November 26, 2011. The opening theme songs for the series are Marshmallow Justice and Platinum Disco, performed by Eri Kitamura and Yuka Iguchi respectively. Gallery 19.png 10727-10.jpg sengoku nadeshiko 010.jpg 19.JPG 21.jpg 20.png 14.jpg 15.jpg 20.JPG Tsukihi Araragi01.jpg Karen_Araragi01.jpg Araragi.Koyomi.full.911970.jpg Oshino.Shinobu.full.1028639.jpg Yotsugi Ononoki Chara.jpg Kagenui.Yozuru.full.1028630.jpg Kaiki.gif Karen designs.jpg tumblr_nwoj8cwQID1qmlmyuo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nwoj8cwQID1qmlmyuo1_1280.jpg nisemonogatari promo.jpg oshino shinobu anime nisemonogatari araragi karen monogatari series_www.wallmay.net_82.jpg nise screen shot.png fire sisters.jpg nise araragi.png Nisemonogatari-06-Large-14.jpg nisemonogatari-02-720p-mkv_snapshot_19-40_2012-01-15_07-32-46.jpg 1328792621673.jpg 8033069297_117ddd5ea1.jpg Nisemonogatari-Complete-Limited-Edition-Bluray-Set.jpg|Western blu-ray set. Navigation Links *Official Site (in Japanese) *English website References es:Nisemonogatari (anime) ru:Nisemonogatari (аниме) it:Nisemonogatari (anime) Category:Anime Series